Sakura is to Madara as Uchiha is to Baby?
by Vayniti
Summary: How would you feel if a mysterious masked man who claims take you? What if this same man said you were going to be the new mother of the reborn Uchiha clan? Or if he kidnaps you to this area only one other Uchiha knows about? How does the younger uchiha feel about this? xSakuMadax
1. The man in the Mask: Frozen in fear

**A/N: Welcome. To. My. Story. Here's the most amazing spectacular extraordinary First chaper of Sakura is to Madara uchiha is to...Baby. Neat right? Let's start the show.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura and Itachi would be together, the Naruto's dad would have never died. Saskue would be somebodies UKE and There would be no such thing as ShikamaruxTemari. Gross. Not my favorite pairing at all.**

Sakura sighed as she entered the gates that led to Konohagakure no sato returning from her 2 month long mission. It was simple but quickly turned into a major problem after she and her team encountered Akatsuki The cherry blossom thought long and hard over the incident and grimaced the masked Akatsuki's words still drilled into her memory. _:::::::::::::::FLASHBACK BEGINS:::::::::::_

_Sakura trough another Chakra ladden fist to the ground breaking it apart under the Masked man known as Tobi. "Sakura-Chan is really Strong!" Tobi yelled loudly as he jumped in the air dodging a few of her posioned tipped Kunai. Sakura growled as she continued her Taijutsu Combos. "Hold still you freak!" She screamed as she kept kicking and punching what she thought was air but was really throwing her blows trough Tobi's intangible body. He quickly grabbed her leg and held it tightly brusing the Tanned flesh with his Calloused fingers she looked up at him as she tried to yank her leg from him. "Let me go." She whispered Darkly Tobi chuckled darkly capturing her attention with his sharingan she swallowed deeply as he pulled the blossom closer to him wrapping his Strong arms around her body, she shivered when she accidently brushed her grion against his he again chuckled as he took the movement as an invitation as he pushed her against a near by tree grounding his crotch against her clit once more she shuddered and moaned Biting her lip as her covered her eyes and removed his mask to press his lips and whisper in her ear with his soft yet deep and itemidating bairtone. "My dear Sakura-chan.. I will return for you and I will make you mine.." And with that,_  
_The masked man dissapeared into his swurlling vortex. :::::::::::::::FLASHBACK ENDS:::::::::::::::::::::::_

She continued walking with her head down feeling ashamed and dirty yet she dragged on until she heard a loud voice calling her name SAKURA-CHAN!" Yelled the Knuckle headed ninja as he ran towards her. "Hey Naruto." Sakura said as she smiled softly. "Whereya goin'  
Sakura-chan you've been gone for so long how was the mission?" She smiled a little more. Naruto always knew how to make anyone smile even on their bad days. "Im going to report my mission to Tsunade-Shishou, Do you want to come?" She asked as she giggled when the loud-mouthed blonde broke out with his brighter than the sun grin. "Sure Sakura-chan! Lead the way!" The two walked slowly up to the Hokage tower talking about random things and some things that had went on in the village while she was away. Hinata and Kiba started a relationship and the Lavender-eyed girl finally broke out of her shell. Shikamaru and Ino had started to date and the Lazy-genius figured out a sure-fire way to quiet the girl down several knotches much to everyone's amusement and happiness Shino had joined the ANBU black ops as well as Neji and Chouji. And Naruto.. Well. Naruto was finally training to become Hokage his dream was coming true day by day. Tsunade wasn't getting any younger and her last battle between the invasion of Pein and the downfall of Akatsuki took alot out of her and she was ready to pass her title to the blonde ninja in the next 2 years. Sakura .. Well. Sakura became the head of the Medical corps Supprassing her Shishou and the Hokages first apprentice Shizune she also joined the ANBU black-ops and her shinobi poweress had Sky-rocketed after she defeated the Puppet master from Suna Akasuna no Sasori and Kisame Hoshigake. "Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head a typical habit from Kakashi-sensei when he's embarrassed. "Nani Naruto?" The blonde boy blushed a bright red. "D-Do you wanna.. You know go out sometime?" sakura blushed and smiled. Naruto really had grown to be a fine young man over the years growing taller more muscular and a spitting image of his father with his hair that had grown out with long blonde bangs to frame his face just as the Yondaime's did. She smilled again  
and nodded much to the blonde ninjas delight as he grinned brightly. She grabbed his hands and inlaced their fingers and continued walking  
to the Godaime's office  
There were many things that could make Tsunade Senju nervous. Loosing. Gambling. And her numbers that came out correct. When she felt a faint  
chakra almost more molicious than the Kyuubi's itself she reached inside her drawer slowly nodding her head at Sakura as she gave her mission report  
along side Naruto, The blonde woman sighed and gave a small shudder. Much to her dismay, her numbers were exact. "Altough I encourtered some  
minor disturbances that hindered my travels back to the village the mission was sucsessful." Sakura explained staring at her teacher as the amber-eyed  
woman gave her a blank look, a small nod, and a forced smile. "Thank you Sakura-chan. You're dismissed." The pinkette blinked and nodded waving goodbye  
to Naruto and went to her apartment.

_Ugh! I can't wait to get home and shower!._ Inner Sakura exclaimed loudly in her head. The mission had been very exhagusting and her fight with the  
akatsuki memember haden't given her much relief she could still feel where his hands had made their marks. Sakura inwardly groaned she may be home  
but she couldn't think of how the 2 months she had ended for the day, could get any worse. That is. Until she saw the masked man casually sitting  
in one of her kitchen chairs Sharigan gleaming through the one hole of the mask she froze in fear and let the lone tear drop fall from her  
face. "Hello Sakura-chan..."

A/n: Holy shrimp dude. Would you be scared if Madara was just casually sitting in your house?


	2. The man in the Mask: Introductions

A/N: Heres Chapter 2! I just made this story and I already got like.. 2 reviews. :D You don't know how happy that makes me. Anyway. Onwards then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did. Akatsuki would have Deidara as a personal Uke. ^^

She was Frozen in fear. What kind of fear you ask? That kind of fear where you know theres no escape.  
The kind of fear when you know your life is on the line. The kind of fear where you have no idea how to get away from the danger. Sakura bit her lip and contemplated on just walking out of the door but how can she do that without the masked man stopping her? "Now now, Sakura-chan Don't be shy." Tobi said as he stood and walked slowly towards her. Out of instinct she took a step back. "Why are you here?" She growled. Tobi chuckled quietly and shunshied in front of her he reached up and stoked her face softly which only caused the kunoichi to growl more and get much more fearful. "I told you I was coming for you. Or did you not heed my warning?" He said as he moves his hands in-between her legs. Sakura paled and tried to push him away which only caused her hands to slip right through his body as if she was merely being redundant and pushing air. "Fuck you." She spat. "As soon as I remove your clothes. Tell me are you a virgin?" She immediately stopped moving and looked down hiding her pretty blush. Tobi smirked behind his mask. Oh how he loved virgins. They were sensitive little things that get wet easily and scream louder than a regular girl. 'I see. Well, I'm sure you would like to know the person who will be taking your virginity do you not?"  
She looked up at him with wide jade eyes. "I suppose an introduction is in order." He said and let go of her body to reach up to his mask and proceeded to unsnap at the bindings. "My name is Uchiha Madara." He said as he continued to remove the rest of the mask pulling down the fabric that covered his face over his long spiky hair. Of course, Like any other Uchiha he had the characteristics. Sharp chin. Tannish-pale skin.  
Beautiful face. Coal eyes. And thin yet full lips. The only thing that differed this Uchiha from the other two was the puffiness under his eyes Okay. She'll admit it. He was handsome. Sakura bit her lip and stared. Yes, she wanted him. But to betray her village with a supposedly dead missing-nin? No. It wasn't worth it. Not only that she would be losing her virginity. the thought of it made her stomach swirl. _You wouldn't do this would you? Do you not remember what Saskue said?_ Her inner said expressing her disagreement on the situation. :::::::Flashback beings.::::::

Saskue walked slowly towards the pink-headed girl with his eyes closed and sword in hand. She was out of chakra, And not far enough in fire country for anyone to detect her. Sakura mentally cursed her luck. All she wanted to do was go home and she encounters the little emo boy. "So you don't love me anymore? You think you've gotten stronger?" Saskue asked darkly. All the girl could do was back away the more he got closer.  
"T-Thats right. I've given up Saskue. I have better things to do with my time than-." The pinkette couldn't even finish her sentence before she was backed up against a tree with Saskue's cold hands wrapped around her throat she looked up to see his Sharingan gleaming brightly in the dark light. "Listen.. And listen good. You've seen to forgotten who you're talking to. Until the day you die you will be mine, Even in death you will still be my possession. I will be returning to Hidden leaf in the time of 7 days. In the mean time.. If your virginity is not intact.." He chuckled darkly. "_You will face my consequences._ Do you understand me Sa-ku-ra?" Saskue asked coldly. The only thing she could do was nod her head. He let go of her neck and watched the petrified girl drop to the ground. Saskue smirked and disappeared with a poof. ::::::::::::FLASHBACK ENDS:::::::::

**LEMON BEGINS HERE. ALL CHILDREN OUT OF THE POOL IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE I WOULDN'T READ THIS AS YOUR INNOCENT VIRGIN MINDS WILL BE RUINED.**

7 days. She thought. "Now Sakura-chan, It would do you much good to remove your clothes for me." Madara said as he stared down at her with blood red eyes. Sakura bit her lip. **What do I fear most? Betraying my village or Saskue's** **unknown consequences.** "Saskue's consequences will never happen because he will never touch you." She looked up at him and pushed her eyebrows together in confusion. Madara smirked. "What are you-" I suggest Sakura-chan that you remove your clothes now." He said. Sakura sighed and nodded her head and shakily began to remove her clothing. She started with her shirt un-zipping he red material from her chest letting the newly developed large C cups be shown from the pink and black lace bra. Madara smirked again and grabbed her hands before she could remove her skirt and shorts. "Allow me, I am curious to know if you are a natural pink." She blushed darkly. The fear of being caught at this and the fear of being with such a bad man turned her on._ I hope you know what your getting into._ Inner Sakura said as she watched the scene. Sakura looked down and watched the man slowly pull away her skirt drowing it onto the floor and began to remove her tight fitting shorts from her her legs. The lower they got the deeper her blush became. "Ahh. So you are a natural pink. And whats this? Already soaking through your panties and making them transparient before I even touched you. Such a dirty girl. You should know better." She whimpered and watched him pull away her panties as well which only made the situation worse the juices that came from soaked pussy had dribbled into her inner thighs and shown the dark man how her pearl poked out for its hood and demanded attention. Madara picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom and layed her down slowly onto the bed. "Spread your legs wide so I can get a good look at you." He demanded in his cold voice. Sakura could only comply and slowly spread her legs wide for him. He smirked and peeled away his cloak and shirt showing off well muscled arms and hard abs and her personal favorite, That special V on a mans hips. She blushed a little more as she watched him side onto the bed and leaned up closely to her exposed pussy. "Aah.. How nice and pretty and pink you are Sakura-chan. A very pretty pussy you have." Sakura merely blushed again and turned her head away. Madara took to fingers and spread her lips to watch the little nub throb from the lack of attention. Sakura gasped and tried to close her legs away from the man, which of course, was Futile. "Tell me Sakura-chan, Do you want me to touch you?" He asked and looked up at her. She nodded and immediately he pushed one finger inside her soaked opening. The girl moaned out loud at the sudden intrusion and shuddered lightly at the pleasure she felt.  
Madara pushed the finger in deeper and slowly set up a rhythm flicking his tongue out to abuse the drobbing clit. Sakura arched her back slowly and bit her lip trying with her might to bite back the moans that escaped her lips. Without thinking her mind to clouded by Ecstasy. "M-more.. Please more." Complying to her request he began to suckle on the nub and inserted another finger pumping them with a fast pace. Unable to handle it, sakura came hard with a loud moan.  
Madara them proceeded to lick up her creamy juices suckling along the lips of her pussy to get the rest. With a predatory look in his eyes he stood on his knees removed his pants and her bra. Sakura looked down at the older mans waist and stared at his member. It was large, Thick and long. He caught her staring at him and smirked. "Like what you see?." He asked. Again, She nodded. "Well good." He said and spread her legs again and wrapped his arms around them. "This will hurt just a bit.." He mumbled and pushed inside her virgin walls. It wasn't as much pain as she thought. Just a small uncomfortable sensation of being so full. she winced and wiggled lightly pushing more of his cock inside her. She was in slight pain. but Madara was in sheere pleasure. He had never expected her to be this tight. Sure he knew she would be tight.. But this was a stretch, No pun intended.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and he leaned down to give her a deep kiss and began thrusting slowly. Soon, The pain began to subside, Became bareable, And all that was left was good, Amazingly good. She began to trust her hips to meet with his which only got him to thrust harder, deeper, till he found what he was looking for. The all mighty G-spot. He knew he found it when she left out a specially loud moan. He hissed in pleasure as he felt her walls tighten more around him. "Your so beautiful Sakura-chan..And fuck. You feel so fucking good." She came up with a new red and blushed once more clawing at the older mans muscular back leaving light red long lines. The action only got him to lose his pace and begin to roughly pound into her. Madara leaned down to her Sakura's slender neck and began sucking, Leaving a rather large, Rather unhealable to Medical ninjutsu Bright red Love-bite. "Mine." He growled. _HOLY SHIT! He just Marked_ _you! If Saskue Sees that hes going To Murder you!_ She ignored her inner although she was thinking it too but the pleasure she felt over-ridded what evershe was thinking. "P-please Madara." He looked up from Suckling on her breast and glared at her. He stopped moving his hips which caused a frustrated groan from him. "Shut up." He growled. He moved to the shell of her ear and whispered quietly into it. "Use the Suffix -Sama And beg me correctly, Or I promise you, I will leave you like this. Without a release and I will take away your ability to even masturbate. A slave does not tell a master what to do, It is not your place. He growled and waited for her pushing down hard on her G-sport which caused her to squirm about. She had to think. Beg him and lose ever once of self-pride and growing Ego she had. Or. Be left like this. Wanting and not able to even give herself the release she needed. She choose to beg. _Of course you would._ Inner Sakura said. "P-please Madara-sama I want to cu-" "Cum?" He asked.  
And she nodded. And he smirked and began to thrust hard and fast inside her building up more pressure on the tightening coil she felt in her stomach. After a Few more thrust she finally came with a specially loud moan and digged her nails into his back letting her creamy liquid flow again.  
"Fuck.." Madara cursed as he came as well shooting his seed inside her womb, just as he planned. The orgasm of course put Sakura to sleep instantly and Madara pulled out of her kissing her lips as he got dressed. "I wonder how they will react to their flower being deflowered." Madara said out-loud and Poofed away.

A/N: Wow. I never thought I had the ability to write a Lemon. Did you enjoy it though? I bet your like. OH Shiz.. What if Saskue finds out? Btw. I dropped the hint several times on how much time it'll take for her to figure out a way to remove that special "mark" I also dropped the ball on..the hint about the "Unhealable Mark" R&R. ^^


	3. The Attempted Murder of Haruno Sakura

**A/N: Ello Mina! Heres Chapter 3. No there arn't any Lemons in this chapter but I garntee next chapter Madara is gonna be**

**a tad OCC and mushy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did. Kabuto would be my UKE. :l**

Sakura awoke at a quarter past noon. Luckily she didn't have any shifts at the hospital so today she was practically free for the day. She sat up but instantly went back down because of the sudden pain the happened in-between her legs. Pulling the covers from her legs she noticed the slight bloodied stain of the white sheets. So I really did lose my virginity.. _No shit sherlock._ inner Sakura chimed. Oh, Where has your annoying ass been? Sakura growled at her Inner. Around. By the way, What are you going to do about Saskue?  
He'll be here soon you know. I just want you to know that I won't be here while you go through what ever he's gonna do to you. Sakura rolled her eyes and healed the discomfort and walked into the bathroom to shower and begin her day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MAJOR TIME SKIP 7 DAYS LATER::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura stood in Tsunade's office with the other Jounin teams watching over the decision of life or death for one Uchiha Saskue. Tsunade wasn't feeling very Lenient and neither was the council but because of one Uzumaki Naruto the decision for death was quickly over-turned yet The Hokage still wasn't about to let the Ultimate sentence go. "Tell me why brat I shouldn't have you sitting in the Village's electric chair!" Tsunade growled.  
(A/N: I was not about to say something old fashioned like.. Hanging from a rope or Kunai stabs. :3) Saskue continued to have his head down and sighed "Because Tsunade-sama, I have rid you of some of the villages greatst threats, Orochimaru and Itachi. I also have infomation on the last remaining akatsuki memember Uchiha Madara." At the sound of "His" Name Sakura stiffened, squeaked, Blushed and covered her face when all attention was on her.  
"Do you have something to share with us Sakura-chan?" Tsunade asked with a raised blonde eyebrow. "N-no, Tsunade-sama please excuse me." She nodded and looked back to Saskue. "You better thank Kami-sama brat that you have the rest of these brats to Vouch for you, But you aren't getting off as easily as you think. You will be sentenced to probation for the duration of 2 months also you will be staying with my apprientace and under ANBU watch guard when your out and in the village once you've finished your probation I will reinstate you as a Kohnoha Shinobi with the Rank of Academy student. When the Chunnin, Jounin, And ANBU Exams come again you will take each to have the rank of your level.

Sakura paled. Saskue. Staying. With. Her. How is she going to hide the fact that her virginity is now gone? Or the Mark the Madara had placed on her neck? "Tsunade-sama, You can't be serious about making me stay with me are you?" Sakura asked nervously, Once more the attention was all on her even Saskue turned around, But when he did, His eyes bled into the sharingan slowly. "Is that a problem Sakura-chan?" Tsunade asked. But in her voice dared her to disagree with her decision. The pinkette sighed and shook her head. "No Tsunade-sama." "Well then, if no one else has anything to say. Dismissed!"

Saskue watched the pink-haired girl as the walked away to her apartment, She was jittery and quite jumpy around him. Honestly, He knew why. She lost her virginity, Gone and defied his rules and didn't take his consequences seriously. So now he was quite ready to take her to a dark ally and beat the living shit out of her. He already planned on Cold-cocking her as soon as the walked in the door. Worst of all, He knew she knew what he was going to do that's why they were walking so slowly to make it to her apartment. "Sakura" He called out to her coldly. Sakura swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Yes Saskue?" She answered back. He glared at her through his half lidded eyes. "Your apartment isn't very far away I know where it is. Or are you just too scared to go home? The girl shuddered lightly yet it didn't go too un-noticed by the black-haired shinobi "O-oh, yes. Sorry." She grabbed his cold, much larger than her hands and shunshied away.

**BEFORE I BEGIN I SHALL PUT UP THIS WARNING. FIRST OF. SAKURA IS ABOUT TO GET THE LIVING HELL BEATEN OUT OF HER. IF YOU FIND THIS DISTURBING.**  
**YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW BECAUSE IM NOT GOING TO BE VERY LEINENT. .**

**BRUTALITY BEGINS HERE.**

As soon as the both walked into the door. Saskue unsheethed his sword and locked the door with chakra, Made the room sound proof. Basically,  
So no one will be able to hear her screams. "Okay Saskue you'll be-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before the large and very heavy fist swung out and knocked her hard enough to break out a tooth. Her entire mouth was filled with dark fresh blood, When she noticed what had happened she burst into tears and tried to heal her aching, bleeding mouth. Saskue shook off his hand to fling the blood on his knuckles away. "Hard headed. Thats' what you are." Saskue spat coldly as he grabbed her by her neck and roughly slammed her against ther wall. "You thought that I wasn't coming back? That you can get away with giving something that doesn't belong to you in the fist place away? You gave him Whats mine? Mk.. I thought you were a smart girl Sakura, but now I see I'm going to have to beat this information into your head so you can get a better under standing of what I mean." Saskue dropped her whimpering bleeding body to the floor walking over to the main light switches. "You can't do this to me Saskue! Someone will find me and they will kill you then!" Saskue chuckled darkly making her shudder and pale as he turned of the light and let his sword glimmer in the outside lights. Bright red Tomoed eyes gleamed at her in the darkness "Is that so? Well, You better hope the find you in time to notice how dire your situation is about to be." Smirking, the black-haired man swung his sword across her stomach cutting in deeply into her flesh throwing deep blood all over the white walls. All could be heard in the room was Sakuras screams and begs for help as the taller man cut, stabbed and beat into her during one of the beatings Saskue hit her so hard that she blacked out for at least 10 seconds. The girl was bleeding heavily the cuts, Purple and black bruises covered her body as well as the very deep stab wounds from his sword. Sakura cried and shuddered with sick fascination at the amount of blood that was all of her as well as the room she stared at her blood covered hands and let out a wale of despair as she looked over and saw at least 2 of her blood covered teeth laying on the ground. Saskue smirked at his "artwork" and bended down to grab the girls chin.

"Now do you understand? You think this was your consequences? Oh, no. I have so much more to teach you. Your a very disobedient girl but now I think some major act right has been taught to you now." Saskue spat and through her on the ground. Before he left he released the chakra that surrounded the room and place a genjutsu around him to hide the blood from his clothes he chuckled darkly as he walked through the streets of hidden leaf scaring innocent civilians in his wake.

Ino walked with bags of junk food over to Sakura's apartment she knew that the pink-haired girl probably didn't wanna be stuck with the Uchiha for long so she got a few DVD's to watch and the junk food to sit up and watch for the rest of the night. "SAKURA-CHAN! Im-" The blonde-haired girl dropped the bags and stared at the destruction she saw of her best friend. "Sakura!" "Ino..?" Was all Sakura could mutter before she blacked out completely.

A/N: YIKES! o-o Who knew Saskue could be so.. Ouch. Chapter 4 coming tomorrow! ^^


	4. The New Uchiha

Sakura stayed in the Konoha's hospital for 2 and half months. The exact same time period of Uchiha Saskue's Probation sentence. When Saskue was taken for questioning about the attempted murder of Haruno Sakura he had the perfect alliby saying that he wasn't even at her apartment at the time of the brutal assault, He was in the Market and then after to the training grounds when he got back to the apartment there was blood all over the walls and on the floor. When Ibiki and Tsunade questioned the ANBU black ops members who were sent to watch the Uchiha they could only agree because that's exactly what they saw. Like Magic Uchiha Saskue got away with his Crime.

Naruto sat in Sakura's Hospital room hunched over with his head in his hands. His best friend. His sister. Beaten almost to the point of death.  
For reasons no one could explain and they couldn't even find the culprit behind it! The blond boy looked over at her to see her hooked up to many machines to help her breathe IV's and feeding tubes, Catheters and among other things. The entire team 7 minus Saskue because he was in for questioning still stayed in her hospital room and showered it with flowers, cards and gifts of all kinds everyday. There was even times when the other teams and Jounin-sensei like Asuma and Gai and even Jiraya stayed from time to time. Sakuras parents came but they couldn't stay for long Mainly because they tried with all their might to pull her out of the Shinobi corps. At night time Genma and Raidou would stay onto the early mornings until they were called by the Hokage. They still couldn't believe someone would do this to the most innocent girl in the Village. But one day when everyone was piled up in the hospital room including Tsunade, Haruno Sakura Woke up.

Tsunade was just checking over at her heart rate when she saw Sakura's eyes flutter and open up. She dropped the clip board and quickly yelled for Shizune to tell the jounin teams that Sakura was finally awake. "Sakura-chan.. Can you hear me?" A nod. "How are you feeling? Good?" A nod. "Do you remember what happened to you?" A shake head no. "Do you wanna see everyone? They've missed you greatly." A eager nod. Tsunade smiled and kissed her forhead just as everyone walked in. Her bruises were healed as well as her stab wounds and broken bones. She looked healthier more filled out from her time in the hospital. Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Kakashi all had tears in their eyes when they saw the pink-haired girl sat up in her hospital bed smiling brightly she beckend the four over to her and instantly they were on her. two had their heads in her lap while the other two where on her sides. Everyone smiled at the heart warming site. "Sakura-chan..? What happened to you?" Naruto asked eagerly. There is only one witness that knows that entire story of what happened to the victim. And that's the Victim herself. "I-I don't know. I went home with Saskue and I was telling him some things but that's all I can remember." Sakura mumbled quietly. Everyone just stared. her words just proved that Saskue didn't have anything to do with this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MEANWHILE THE UCHIHA HIDEOUT:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madara sat in the Throne-like seat deep in the Uchiha hideout where Itachi's and Saskue's battle began. He known what the younger Uchiha had done To his Matriarch and he was already planning on the ways he would torture the boy. However, someone Madara believed it was now time to impregnate the girl. And on her final months he would kidnap her and finally take her for his own she was already marked and owned by him the unhealabled chakra infused love-bite all but fueled the rage it took for Saskue to beat on her senselessly. He chuckled. The Seed he already poured into her womb would stay dispute the simple fact that he had stab her plenty of times that would kill the developing embryo. This is how he was going to control the village and take his rightful place as Hokage. This plan was simply fullproof. It was either they hand over the title the child and Sakura or risk annihilation of the world and the village. Soon the uchiha clan will be reborn and soon he will have a wife more powerful Than any other Kunochi in the world. She Already is. He thought. Her power is just as legendary as the Sannin Tsunade. Soon that power and loyalty will be mine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip. 3 Months later.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura was eating a large back of very Salty very unhealthy chips. Ino and the rest of the leaf kunochi looked on in awe. The bag was one of those family sized ones that were just doubled in size along with some chocolate covered M&M Candy prestsels. Honestly, It really gave her of as the pregnant type woman with crazy cravings. It was months after her hospitalization and everyone came in to conclusion that everything was fine and dandy never found the culprit but it was double security around the village to keep such an incident from happening again. If any of the other villages found out the they top Kunochi had been killed inside the the village there would be severe problems between countries and war could very easily break out because of said incident. Something the black-haired shinobi didn't take into consideration at the time of his crime.

Zetsu watched the pinkhaired girl eat like a grown man. Or like Madara when he was hungry. Basically. Like a animal. _"The_ g_irl is taking in her hormones very quickly._ _Its a shame her pregnancy hasn't shown up yet."_ "_It will in due time. I'm actually_ _quite intrigued on how beautiful the child will be The girl is quite pretty herself and Madara-sama is sort of handsome."_ **"You should show respect. She will soon be our mistress."** Madara has been by everyday since the beginning of her pregnancy in some kind of Magical way which was really his Chakra protecting the Embryo from Saskue as well as it being detected by Tsunade. When Madara had told Sakura that she was pregnant from their many times together she didn't know what to think.  
There wasen't any signs. No cravings no pissing alot no irratibility no anything! So the news was quite the suprise until he told her. Afterwords,  
Of course. They had sex. **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK BEGINS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_"What Do you Mean I'm Pregnant!" Sakura yelled for the Thousandth time. Madara sighed and ran his gloved hands through his thick hair and explained the situation to her again. "I mean you are pregnant with my child as planned. When the time comes I will take you from this place and we will marry. Wheither you like it or not." He glared at her. She sighed and flopped down in her chair rather un-lady like. "And what makes you think I'll Go with you? My village will notice that I'm gone. And what If I decide to abort the child?" She asked and crossed her arms. He glared at her once more through half-lidded Sharingan eyes. "You think that what Saskue did to you was pain?" He asked and stood up closing the distance between the two._  
_"You thought your life was on the line? You kill my child I will kill you. This pathetic little village and destroy the world." He spat coldly. He wasn't kidding It was his backup plan is she decided to abort his child. She paused and looked up at him _  
_and then sighed and nodded. Madara sighed himself and pulled her into his lap. "You are the beginning of the reborn Uchiha clan. My clan. Our Clan. Will soon be reborn." He said and leaned up and kissed her lips._

**Lime beginning. (A/N: I don't really feel like writing a complete lemon. I know you miss them but I'll guarantee them before Sakura's pregnancy gets to far along mk? XD)**

_Madara and Sakura flopped down on the bed in a frenzy of passion lips locked and clothes flying everywhere. He loved when he had the opportunity to tear her clothes off piece by piece just to see her tanned skin faster. He loomed over the pink-haired girl and she nodded her head while he pushed in deeply inside her making them both moan loudly he began thrusting and continued until they both came hard. Afterwords he pulled out slowly and snuggled her until they both fell asleep. _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK ENDS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_

Sakura continued to eat her sweet and salty treats while the other just watched on in awe once more before she sent them a well deserved death glare and they went back to the movie. She felt them getting suspicious of her actions. her irrability was showing and she was gaining alot of weight also.. There was a noticeable bump there it wasn't very big but it was there and only the Uchiha's and someone like Kakashi knows the true reason behind all this. She had told Kakashi about the Situation first. At first, He was greatly disappointed in her for not stopping but he could understand why she did it. The disappointment is what his her first. She looked up to this man like a father, Tsunade like a mother So when he said that it hurt and she let a few stray tears fall before she quickly wiped them away from his sight. She also told him that it was Saskue who had attempted to kill her and to keep the information a secret most importantly from Naruto because she didn't want him to do anything to intense until the time was right. She also asked him to be there with her when she was going to tell Tsunade-sama of her pregnancy. She could only hope that the woman didn't execute her. But if it would come to it she was sure that the Masked Uchiha would come bursting through the door quicker than Kakashi's Rakiri.

A/N: That my loveleys is Chapter 4. Get ready for a whole new Drama twist.. :3

xMini. 3


	5. Sakura is to Madara

**a/n: I know you've been waiting on this. I've been procrastinating a lot but heres the Drama twist and lemony goodness I promised you! :DD**

**Disclaimier: I do not own naruto. **

Sakura met up with Kakashi that early morning in Tsunade's office. The scowl on the Hokages face never seemed to go away. Everytime that That would Sigh and he would flinch and her stomach would churn even more. Sakura told her the eire story. On how Madara was that "slight" disturbance in her mission and how Kakashi found out and how it was really Saskue who tried to kill her and how Madara protected the the child from dying.  
To say the woman was pissed was an understatement. But when the pinkette had told her that if she didn't have this baby Madara would not only destroy the village but he would continue his plan to annihilate the world without even using Naruto's Kyuubi chakra because he was powerful enough to do it now. He didn't care that Saskue betrayed him. It didn't matter. And they took down Akatsuki so there was nothing hindering him except for the future of his baby. Tsunade had no choice but to keep the child and Sakura alive not that was a problem sakura was a hero in her eyes. Having the enemies baby to keep them from destroying everything. The only thing that would be the problem is the villagers and their extreme gossip. to keep that from happening she called Uchiha Saskue to her office. On the double.

"I'm sure you know why you're here Uchiha." Tsunade growled.

Saskue merely raised and eyebrow and looked over to where Sakura was flashing his Sharingan in her direction. But the firm glare from Kakashi was all it took for him to deactivate it.

"No, I don't Hokage-sama." Sa said with a small smirk. Kakashi face palmed while Sakura just sighed. The boy loved to mess with their temperamental Hokage only to end up in the hospital afterwords.

"Don't play games Uchiha. We know it was you who committed the attempted Murder on Sakura." Tsunade snapped. Saskue flinched and growled.

"So to keep you from getting locked up how about a propersition thats gonna keep you outta the slammer." Sakura continued to keep her head down.

"What.. Kind of proposition?" Saskue coldly asked.

"As you know. Sakura is pregnant with Madara Uchiha's child. This of course has made her the hero of this village. And this is what pushed you to try and kill her. You know as well as I know how the villagers will react. so to keep her from further embarrassment, You will portend to be that babies father until the 9 months Madara makes his presence known. Do you understand Uchiha Saskue?" Saskue made a common Uchiha scowl one she saw on Madara's face when she gave him the rather adorable name to get him to do something for her when she didn't feel like it herself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK BEGINS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mada-Chan~ Please go get me some pocky." Sakura whined rubbing her getting rather large stomach. Madara scowled. What the hell was a Mada-chan?  
Madara stood up and went to the kitchen to go get his matriarch the sugary treat before he was stopped by her voice again. "Mada-chan~ Please go get me some juice.. The baby wants juice." Again, The crimson eyed man scowled, the lines getting deeper than Itachi's birthmarks. Sakura giggled. Pissing the Uchiha off while he payed his daily visits to pamper her were hilarious the more pissed he got the better the sex would be. He always payed careful attention in their love-making though to make sure that he didn't push down on her stomach too much that it just might squish the child no matter how much chakra that both coated the baby in.

LEMON BEGINS HERE.

The pink mother to be snuggled up to the Uchiha hving second thoughts about what she was going to do. She never attempted this before even though they had sex frequently. She shyly reached for the hem of his pants, and touched his member. Madara had taught how to give a satisfying hand-jobs, but never had she attempted to taste him before. She was inexperienced and it showed as she started stoking Madara's hardening member noticing the size. She blushed as she bent down toward his dick and licking the tip.

Madara licked his lips and groaned in pleasure and stroked her hair in encouragement. This led her to become bolder in her actions. At first Sakura just licked the tip around the base and took more into her mouth. She stopped to taste the pre-cum from her lips.

The inaudible noises coming from her his mouth encouraged her to suck more enthusiastically as Sakura moved up and down his shaft. Her tongue swirled around the tip and her hands massaged his balls. Madara pushed more of his member into her mouth and she complied with excitement. Her head bobbed up and down moaning onto his dick. About to cum the Uchiha broke contact and gently lifted her into his lap.

"Very Good Sakura, now it's time to ride me," whispered Madara Hearing his request, Sakura couldn't help submit.

She carefully lowered herself onto his cock, wincing from the mild discomfort. Sakura writhed in pleasure feeling his cock so deep in her. Giving her time to adjust, Madara suckled one of her pink nipples, while cupping the other neglect breast. She pushed down further, showing she was ready for more. The missing nin thrust in return. Sakura pressed her pussy onto him loving the sensations she was creating. Madara had deeply penetrated her and felt her breath become more hoarse as he picked up speed. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her into him as his stiff cock plunged in and out, rougher and deeper.

He bit down on her collarbone, marking her as his. Sakura screamed louder as the thrust became more intense. Riding him had released her inner inhibitions now she was intent on making it just as special for him. Her hips rose up, giving him the chance for his cock to slide easily out. Madara teased her by rubbing the tip against her aroused pussy lips. Impatient, Sakura impaled herself on his member close, the young captive was too close to finishing. Smirking Madara into her cunt as heard her moan and cry out, "I swear I'm gonna cum please fuck me!"

He pressed against her until the moment had past, and resumed his pace. Her moans were more erotic than any touching he given. Their fucking was hard and primal, both filled with reckless desire. Her moans hardened him firmer and brought him closer to fulfillment.

"Cum for me, baby, " Madara whispered. Feeling his pleasure, his spasming inside her; Sakura whimpered as she cum yet again.

**LEMON END** **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACKEND:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saskue nodded and Tsunade looked over to Sakura. "You know he's going to have to stay with you and you two are going to have to announce your relationship, and the pregnancy to the villagers and your teams.  
Sakura let a small tear come down her face. Tsuande knew what she feared she didn't want to be almost killed or even hurt again. "Sakura he isn't going to hurt you anymore. This time the boy knows whats on the line. His life. Yours and the entire time you two will be put on 25/8 surveillance watch everywhere. I don't care where. Is that understood?" The busty woman looked down at the 3 with a hardened glare with her honey-gold eyes. "Yes Tsunade-sama." "Good. Dismissed!" The three walked out of her office and in separate directions. "Saskue!" Kakashi yelled before he could get any further. He grabbed the younger man by his shirt and pulled him eye level to him. Kakashi was one of the few people that Saskue feared and he wasn't one to invoke his wrath. "If you do so much as tap her on the nose.. I will kill you. I don't care what it is that you do I will kill you. And no body is going to do a damn thing about it because I warned you in front of everyone here. I couldn't get to you the first time because i didn't know you did it but this time boy, I will fucking murder you. Do you understand?" Kakashi snarled. Saskue had the pale skin, bug-eyed scared look on his face. he did fear this man. "Yes Kakashi-sensei.." Saskue said after he straightened himself up. Kakashi nodded gave Sakura a friendly smile and walked away. Sakura smirked hard. Her smugness never wiping off her face as they walked to her apartment.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE SAKURA'S** APT.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madara growled his ass off as he watched his future wife and the little fucktard Uchiha he couldn't claim snuggle and watch movies. That was suppose to be him! No matter he would fix this real easily.

He jumped from roof to roof until he got to the Hokages tower. Tsunade was still in her office doing some paperwork when the elder Uchiha burst in. The hokage smirked she knew that he would be here soon to talk about her verdict about Sakura and Saskue.

"You looked pissed off." Tsunade commented lightly. "I am pissed off." Madara growled. "What is this that I see? My matriarch snuggled with that little brat? Him _claiming my child?_" Madara walked up to her desk and slammed his hand down cracking the metal platform.

Tsunade barley even flinched. She was scared, but she wouldn't show it. "I did it so she wouldn't be hated. So that your child wouldn't either. She told me why you're doing this. I'll give up this desk when it is time until then Madara it isn't going to happen. You and Sakura will be together once that baby is born until then you can't be here." Tsunade snarled. Madara's aura got even more darker that usual. "Is that so Tsunade-hime? Well.. If you **don't** get that little boy out of my Matriarch's presence.. I will take her to my home and this _village will burn to the ground. And i will hold you while you watch your little civilians Burn.. Do you understand that Tsunade?"_ Madara said coldly.

before he disappeared from her sight not giving her anytime to give an answer. Tsunade let the tears fall from her face. This threat was real and she knew it. She had no choice..

**A/n: DAYUM. o-o I scared myself. And i wrote it. THERE my loveleys is the drama twist that I promised. As you can see shit is about to get really really real.**


	6. As Uchiha is to baby

News that Sakura was pregnant spread around the village quicker than wildfire. Many things were being said about the situation Some of the things were hurtful and others were atcually happy that one of the strongest kunochi in the Konoha was settling down and starting a family. The things that were being said were horrid. Some were quite nice.

_"Look at her. A fucking Slut.."_

"_How can she live with herself? "_

_"She is an embrassment to shinobi."_

_"She looks so beautiful!"_

_"I bet her baby will be gorgeous if the baby looks like her!"_

* * *

Today in partcicular was intresting. Her masked Uchiha i.e Madara was making sure that Sasuke stayed out of the way as much as possible. The night he had saw the pinkette with the Uchiha-boy Madara threatened the Hokage with a deal she couldn't refuse.. Which was why now Sakura and two ANBU were locked in the office, Unaware of the elder Uchiha in the room.

...

...

"Tsunade-sama.. What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she stared at her mentor with a fearful expression.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forhead filling her sake glass and drinking the contents down at once.

"I mean Sakura that because of Madara not allowing you with Sasuke anymore you are to be with him until the time of your baby's birth. If the damned Uchiha-brat allows it you will raise it within Konoha walls. You have to think about your baby Sakura being 4 months along and in this type of situation Isn't good."

Sakura Stared at the woman for a moment clenching her fist and shouti

ng out with anger.

"You can't possibly be serious! If Sasuke doesn't claim the baby People will think Im some whore and eventually find out the truth! Why are you doing this?! What is the meaning of it!?" Sakura exclaimed angry tears beginning to pour down her face.

Tsunade watched her explode, The sake glass in her hand shattered when she finished. The room was dealthy quiet before the older woman spoke.

"Anbu.. Leave the room and make sure nobody interrupts me.." Tsunade said lowly, The ANBU instantly vanishing.

"Sakura.." Tsunade began, " You know that Madara doesn't want.. Sasuke to claim the baby.."

"Thats right." A new voice began both women snapped thier attention towards where the voice came from and watched as the long-haired man walked out from the shadows.

Tsunade looked down and began talking once more. "Due to certain conditions Sakura yo-" Madara cut her off.

"Due to certain conditions Sakura-hime you will be staying with me at my home. You no longer have to continue the act of playing Uchiha Sasuke's lover any longer.." He grabbed her hands and looked down at her with bright Sharigan eyes.

"I will say that I have sent you on a special mission that will keep you away for a while.. Just until the baby is born.. If you like Sakura I can tell you the gender of your baby." Tsunade gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'd love to." Sakura smiled the same. she knew what these "conditions" where.. Madara threatened to destroy the village in retaliation of being with sasuke.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::: IN KONOHA HOSPITAL MATERNITY WARD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura layed back on the table with Madara standing by her side while Tsunade turned off the lights and squeezed a clear very cold liqud on a control.

"This is a little cold Sakura." Tsunade said as she rubbed the substance over her stomach looking for the child.

Madara watched the screen with a uchiha curious look. Which meant he barley showed it he was eger as well to know the gender of his baby. A childlike feeling in him wondered would be have a Daddy's hime or A daddy's little Fighter.

Sakura watched the screen in wonder. It mattered not what gender the baby would be it was already perfect in her eyes.

"Okay you two.. Heres the heartbeat.." Tsunade said softly as the thumping of a fast heat filled the room. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

It was her baby. She looked over at Madara and he face was priceless. The barley there but stunned look covered his face as he listened to his child for the first time. He knew it would be strong.

"Tsunade-sama.. Whats the gender?" Tsunade continued to look until she found what she was looking for.

"Congradulations you too.. Its a girl."

A girl..

A girl..

A girl..

A girl..

...

...

"A girl?" Madara replied.

"Yes a girl. see?" Tsunade pointed to the screen to show the blurry outlines of her genitalia.

Sakura finally let the tears fall. She was having a little girl. Pregnant. With a girl. A baby girl.

"Thank you. Tsunade-sama.."

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Later that night..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Madara sat in the living room of his home. He had brought Sakura to it as soon as he could to aviod the prestering of her friends.  
Specailly the Blonde Haired Kyuubi brat. Madara did not need the Kyuubi any longer. He was strong unbeleivbly so. He would not let his title of Hokage slip through his fingers just because the boyis he yondimes son. No. He was entilted to this This had been his plan for years to come. He owed the boy nothing. He stretched out on the couch laying his head on the near by pillow and turned on his T.V. Now, Madara was not one for T.V. He simply felt the need so that Sakura would and the baby would not grow bored. He scowled. He wasn't supposed to be putting too much emotion into this.

Maybe youre just softing up again. An inner voice said.

An Uchiha?

Soft?

Hes heard fairytales in his day but this one topped the cake.

His baby girl was due December 21st. Like him. On his birthday. He had a feeling that her birth was going to be a very good present to him. His little girl would share his day. And soon she would share his perfect world.. and once that happened nothing will stop him. He really didn't even need a child. Madara who is all powerful as it is has gained immortality as well as the dojutsu Rinnigan. Nothing could stop him now.

...

...

...

* * *

..

Naruto sighed as he made his way from the Hokage's tower. He had just finished some more training for his position. Sakura right now would be working right now but he had heard from Tsunade Baa-chan that she was sent out on a mission and wouldn't be back until the end of her pregnancy. Her Pregnancy.. Naruto had be told that Uchiha Sasuke was the babies father. Truth be told The blonde was not pleased with this outcome Neither was Kakashi-sensei. As of late he had been watching Sasuke like a hawk He never let him out of his sight for a moment and Sasuke always got permission from the older Jounin before he did anything. Even missions. Other ninjas laughed at his position. An Uchiha being controlled. It was laughable. Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets until he looked up and saw Temari. Temari.. Temari had grown into a beautiful woman. She had grown her hair out more it reached her lower back and she had it styled in a high ponytail much like Inos. "Hey Naruto." She said as she smiled sweetly. She noticed the changes in Naruto's features as well. "Hey Temari what brings you here?" Naruto asked as he flashed her a bright smile. Naruto always flashed that smile when he wanted something. It was a very sexy smile. And it reminded most women of when Minato Used to smile when he wanted his way Possibly one of the things that Naruto had inherited more than his shinobi poweress and looks.

"Dipolomatic mission. Gonna stay for a few days then head back to Suna." She said as she blushed a bit.

Naruto smirked. "Well do you think you can go out during that time?"

Temari stared wide-eyed. Had Naruto Namikaze asked her out?!

"Sure Naruto that'll be great." Temari blushed more trying to hide her excitement.

"Great, Catch you then Temari-chan!" Naruto yelled as he walked towards the Jounin living courters.

Chan..

Chan..

He called her Chan!

Temari blushed all the way back to hotel.


	7. Authors note 33

Hello Mina! I know you've missed me. Believe me, I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while its because school and I have an intense amount of writers block and I was gonna wait until this story got like 30 reviews or so before I updated again. But I changed my mind and I plan on updating again by Monday Oct. 15, 2012. I thank all my reviewers and readers and I promise there will be sour lemons and delicious drama all in this story. Thank you for being with me for such a long time. 3 Signed, MiniMahem.


	8. When the Animal Comes Alive

Sakura sat in the living room of her shared home with Madara with a big tub of ice cream and watching one of her favorite shows: Gay, Straight, Or taken. She was about 6 months into her pregnancy and she always kept a notepad near her if she thought of a name for her becoming baby girl. Naomi Patience, and Aluna, were the first names on her list when her Tall Uchiha saw the names he merely "Hned" She giggled as she thought fondly of the memory

_Madara sat in his office with his windows open to let the warm breeze of summer come through. It was night time outside and the sky was illumated with a bright full moon and a few clouds but plenty of stars. He loved the nights like that when he could think properly of his upcoming family. He too had been thinking of names no matter how strange it may seem that the most powerful shinobi in the world was thinking of a name for his child. The mother of his child waddled in his private chambers with a large notebook in hand._

_The red eyed shinobi mentally groaned. Was it time again? Everyday, Sakura would come in his room and speak about names for their baby. Honestly he grew tired of hearing her squeal about how cute this name would be and how adorable her coming home outfit would be like. In Madaras opinion, He didn't care._

_As long as the child was healthy and atleast looked like him. Even though she was pregnant, His soon to be wife and second ruler of his village, He still commanded all types of respect from her. But thats what makes the Sharingan wielder twitch sometimes._

"MADARA-SAMA!" The pink-haired pregnant Kunochi yelled. She was 6 months pregnant and big as all outdoors. But still she was the Adorable strong-hearted woman he fell in love with. And needed to complete his plans for total world domination. Sakura waddled to his room the maturnity black shirt she wore to hide her pregnant tummy fit snugly against her almost like a hug. She was busy writing down names in her notepad when she felt it. A big *Thump* in her upper abdomen. Yes, Sunshine-chan was finally kicking. She loved the name Sunshine so until the baby was born that would be her name. The pink-haired beauty found Madara with his spiky raven mane all over the place sleep in his eyes and uncaringly wrapped up in the black cool sheets of his bed he was softly snoring when Sakura waddled into the cool, dark room.

She gave him a soft nudge and he woke up instantly. Being alive for over half a century, and the most powerful shinobi in exsistance his skills were always sharp and he could detect any little thing, hear any little thing and most diffidently detect when the pink haired woman was near him, she had a soft chakra that made him feel at ease. Madara sat up in the the bed and whiped his face with his hand before smirking at Sakura. She didn't complain. Uchiha males dont Smile, Smile. They Smirk. In the red eyed mans mind, He was groaning. He knew what she wanted to do. It was almost and everyday thing that sometimes he wanted to just throw his hand in the air and say fuck the whole plan itself. But I cant do that, Too much preparation time and careful planning has determined this to continue. Madara thought. Playing the nice gentlemen he scooted over so she could get in the bed. Now most of the time he didn't want her moving about at all.

He was seriously thinking about putting her on bedrest Until the child was born. Sakura had been experiencing shortness of breath When ever she stood to long or walked to far. But Tsunade chalked it down as the baby needing more nutrients than what her body was giving out so she might have to eat more. Sakura didn't like that idea. When she dos eat she looses her appitate when she dosesn't shes always hungry. Madara merely chuckles at her all the time because he knew what the problem was. It was just an Uchiha female pregnancy stage. He'd see it everyday when the Uchiha women would waddle and quickly run out of breath. He even seen it with his mother when she was pregnant with his baby brother, Izuna. He was thinking as she babbled on and on about how this name was cute and how she wanted to sew and knit baby boots and such. When the pink-haired woman finally noticed that he wasn't  
He only went through this because she was currently the most powerful kunochi in the fivve grreat nations after he teacher, which who he would have choisn had the woman not been over 50 and could not reproduce anymore. But Sakura was a young sweet, powerful little thin that he needed, That his children needed. So he planned to keep her for sometime. He smirked to himself and nodded along with what ever she said.

Now Sakura was sitting outside enjoying the breezy summer day with a dreamy look on her face and rubbing her stomach softly, she had little while headsets across her bump so she could listen closely to her unborn child. The babes heartbeat was like music to her ears. She had always wanted an Uchiha Child.. But her dreams with being with sasuke ended right after he beat her, and before He came. Sasuke was merely 7 days late of him trying to claim her. His plan would have been fullproof and she would have belonged to him and not Madara. But the girl was quite certain that Madara wouldnt beat her. She still had brusises and some scarrs from Sasuke's Barbaraic beatdown. Not even Tsunade  
s and Shizune's combined prowess could remove the scars.

The Uchiha boy obviously wanted them to last so that they could be a good reminder not to cross him again. Sakura shuddered dispute the summer air. Sometimes she could feel Sasuke's eyes on her.. Sometimes she saw Sharingan that wasn't Madara's. Two floating orbs shrowded by a dark outline with spiky hair. She knew it was Sasuke. But she could only hope to wonder how he found out the location of her new home so quickly. She thought she could have her baby without Sasuke interveening until afterwords.. She could only think so fast. She was out of time. The Uchiha was coming for her. This time, it might be Permanent.

Naruto UzuMaki was having one of the best days ever. He got to eat ramen for a while, Got to take Temari-chan out on a date _AND_ Tsunade no Baa-chan gave him some time off from Hokage training. He wanted to go and Train with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme but he couldn't find The Teme anywhere. The blonde-haired Yondiamme look-a-like could only hope that he was nowhere near Sakura and Madara. Madara would let him be Hokage but the world was his and he promised him that he would rule fairly. They were both up to par with each other. And Madara was slightly sure that Naruto could defeat him in battle. Which is why he agreed on the terms set by the true owner of the Leaf village.

* * *

"Sakura." Madara called out to her as he stepped into her outside private area. It was so sexy to look at her so full with his child sometimes he thought about taking her every day, Bending her over his desk, tying her to the bed. Anything. But today he felt more primal.

He wanted to fuck her outside.

* * *

**NOW LISTEN. ALL CHILDREN OUT OF THE POOL. I FEEL PARTICULARLY NASTY ON THIS FINE TUESDAY EVENING SO I ADVISE THAT IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HANDLE MY PERVERTEDNESS GO FAR FAR AWAY. :3**

The black-haired Uchiha pulled up his pink-haired mate up into his lap and began to suck on her neck, in tern the woman moaned into his ear and he let out a low growl. Sakura shuddered lightly, It was always so sexy when he growled. She gave a soft smirk when he began to pull at the straps of her dress, More like yanking than pulling She was about to let him continue when she remembered a very important fact. The maids know, and see all. "Wait.. Madara-sama.." Sakura breathed.

He looked up at her with lust filled eyes as he slipped a finger inside of her weeping slit. In turn she gasped and gave a loud moan in response. "The maids.. The maids might see." She said as she gripped his shoulders. The Uchiha pondered for a moment. That very knowledge excited him. "The maids know better than to interrupt our priviate moments.. now close your mouth.

The only thing I wish to hear from you are your moans." He growled and pushed another finger inside her to get those lavish creamy juices of hers flowing. The red-eyed man like to know that he could get her so wet. "You're soaking wet Sakura-chan..

" He breathed into her ear and smirked as she moaned and bucked against his hand. "Please Madara-sama.." Sakura begged. All she wanted now was to get fucked by his cock. In anyway, in any position. As long as she creams and gets her fill. "Bend over Sakura.." Like a bitch in heat, she bended over the chair, her pregnant stomach poking out of dress. Her pussy looked delicious but thats not what he wanted oh no..

He simply wanted to stuff his cock in her ass. Thats not so bad is it? Of course not.

Madara pulled apart the cheeks of her smooth ass and chuckled as she gave a small gasp. The little puckered hole was teasing him as it pulsed. The elder Uchiha licked his lips and went to lick at the hole, Slurping and making much noise as he lubed her up with his tongue.

"Ahh.. Madara-sama.." Sakura managed to moan out. She had never been touched this way before and it felt heavenly to her. When he finished, He wiped his mouth and took out his swollen red cock from his pants and positioned it at her opening. She felt him poke it lightly and gave a gasp and looked back at him. He gave her a sexy smirk and pushed the mushroom shaped head into her Anal cavity. He gave a loud groan at her tightness that hugged his cock in such a way.

When he saw that her discomforted face had eased a bit. He pushed more of his cock inside to the point where he was balls-deep inside of her. "I never thought you would be so tight Sakura-chan. Just relax And it wont hurt as much." He said as she nodded at him, cought between pain and pleasure. "Please fuck me Madara-sama.." She begged. Madara smirked. He always had a feeling that she was a hungry cock whore it seems like being with him chnged her alot. He gave a nod and pounded into her hard finger-fucking and ass-Fucking at once he kept going until she gave a loud cry that signified her orgasm and he dumped his own hot loud into the very depts of her ass. madara let out a soft sigh and pulled out of her pulling down her dress and picking her up as if she weighed nothing, Taking her back to the cool room to lay down with him.

His plans were nearly complete. The world will soon be his.

A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS. Its just that I had so much to do and please believe me when I say I wanted to update so bad! I broke my ankle today too so ill have much more time to update. But tell me did you enjoy that ass-fucking lemon? I did, It was fun writing it. x33 Anyway. Make sure you R&R. Cause if you dont.. I fear this may the only MadaSaku Story in exsistance thats being updated. D: Dont ruin it. . .


	9. Authors note: Where have I been you say?

DO NOT KILL ME! D: Im sorry I have been neglecting all my faithful readers and right about now you're probably pissed about this being an Authors note. But im here to tell you that I am going to update soon and not leave you so high and dry. I know its November and I haven't updated since the 16th of October and all that Jazz. But I'm doing the best I can y'know. Between school, work, and Dance practice I cant really get with you guys like I wanna I really wish I had a Beta. _ It' would help you out a ton so I can keep updating without haven't to update. xD So anyway, This is the pattern. For every Chapter, An authors note will follow. To let you know im still here, I'm not dead And I will keep writing SITMAUITB. (Sakura is to Madara as Uchiha is to Baby.) There will be lemons. I know you wanna see Temari and Naru-chans relationship go forward. I know you wanna see what Sasuke is gonna do. Believe me. I know. There will be several scenes of Barbaric Brutality against Sakura. Why you ask? Well, Ever since I had Read Domineering whats mine by MuderedByAMarrionette I cant shake that feeling of likeing Sasuke beating the hell out of her. Now if you find that offensive. There are plenty of Stories with Madara and Sakura in it that don't have it.. But don't update. So you're basically feeling the same thing over and over again.


	10. Hunting

Sasuke Uchiha stood on top of the Hokage moutain, savoring the warm summer air that circled around him. Its was atleast 9pm now and the shop owners in the village were bustling with customers. Not that he cared. Right about now the Uchiha only cared about his prize.

Sakura..

Beautiful, Angelic Sakura.

But also filled with Madara's child.

Sasuke Gritted his teeth. How could he lose!? His property, filled with anothers seed. His property in love with another.. And it doesn't help that he gave the slip of a girl suspific instructions not to give up her virginity.. Thats what led to her beating.. He had visited the pinkette many times since then. Sasuke knew that Sakura could feel his eyes on her. Even one time he made compelete eye-contact with her with his Sharingan. He knew he scared her then. He had plans for his little flower, Big ones. Ones that he needed to keep that nosey Dobe out of the way.

But how was he to do that? The boy was well on to being Hokage nothing could hide under his nose for long. Especially with the new choosen council. No matter, He thought.

Like a gorgous black Angel, Sasuke jumped from the moutain free-falling as he enjoyed the wnd blowing his hair he kept his eyes closed as he kept thinking, The girl will be mine soon enough. Sasuke landed on his two feet silently from the free-fall and was nearly caught by the same Blonde Dobe he was just brooding about. But Sasuke couldn't hide from Naruto and Vise-versa.

"I see you over there Teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke cursed.

"Dobe.." Sasuke muttered. "What are you doing out here at night?"

"I got a little bored. I just finished visting my parents' graves and went by the Estate. Needed some thinking time." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his messy blonde Locks.

Sasuke nodded after that, He never thought he would but he was satisified that Naruto had found some kind of closer about his parents, Their Identities.

"So, Teme. Whatareya doin' Tonight?" Naruto asked with a wide grin, Sasuke merely replied with a sinister Smirk and a blazing red Sharingan that lit up the Dark area.

"Hunting."

...

Sakura Haruno layed in her dark room that was illuminated by only the moon. Her stomach was full making it very difficult for her to continue walking. Her bouts of running out of breath increased daily to the point where she nearly fainted. After that incident Madara put her on Strict bedrest. Speaking of Madara she hadn't seen him in days.. Perhaps he was finalizing his plans.. That was the last she heard and that was from the maids. She worried about him daily, And the sad thing was she couldn't beleive she was atcually falling in love with the powerful man. She had always wanted an Uchiha of course, but she always wanted it to be Sasuke. Granted Madara looked like him. But it wasn't the same. Only better. The pregnant woman sighed and snuggled further down into the cool silk, black sheets.

She only hoped that this arrangement, Everything wouldn't kill her, Or her child.. Even if the girl doesn't have a last name.. Sakura will just be Sakura and The baby will just be Miy...- The greened eyed woman could not finish her thoughts before she was knocked out cold.

Sasuke smirked. He had finally captured his prize.. Now then. To take her back to Konoha.

...

Madara Uchiha stood before his Akatsuki Members with a calculating cold gase. This is the first time hes seen them all in one place. Not trying to kill each other.. He didn't care if they did. He just needed them for his plans at the moment.

"Why are we here Madara-sama, un." Deidara asked. He was more than displeased at having to see these assholes again. He was content with where he was. Making his art. But nooooo... He had to help rule the world for the second fucking time.

Madara gave Deidara a small smirk. He was the only one that had formally called him -Sama besides Sakura. The others of course, didn't think to.

"Were here because we need to have a discussion, Deidara." Madara said. Sitting on his throne like seat.

"About what?.." Itachi muttered. He too was content in the afterlife. He enjoyed laying in his mothers arms without having to worry about her dissappearing. But now Madara has ressurrected them all. What will they do now?

"I have Choosen a mate. She is 7 1/2 months pregnant with my child. You will be that childs protection while im away. When your task is finished ill send you all back. But it seems Itachi-kun that your dear, foolish little brother has taken my mate and my child.. Such a thing will go unpunished.." The elder uchiha spoke as he stood and walked from the area.

"Where are you going Madara-sama?"

Madara flashed a devilishly sexy smirk.

"Hunting."

AND SO IT BEGINS! Im sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you understanded in the A/N. Ill keep updating frequently. Oh and when you read this chapter, Make sure you listen to some EvaneScence. 3

Love and Rockets MiniMahem.


	11. The baby is here

Madara materialized right in-front of the Uchiha district. He knew that Sasuke had taken his Queen and that left the older Uchiha in a deep rage. He hid his Chakra as he walked through gates he hasn't been in since the Massacre. A wave of nostalgia washed over him but he pushed it aside.

The boy was going to get his. Not only for taking his queen but for beating her after he got her pregnant. Had the baby inside of her now, his daughter had died, He could kill Sasuke no matter what Itachi's wishes were. With long, quiet steps he stood infront of the main house of the Uchiha's giving a small smirk as he materialzed inside.

Sasuke Uchiha loomed over his newly-obtained prize. She was so beautiful. Tannish-pale skin, gorgous pink hair, such wide and feminine curves, and thick thighs. He loved it all. Except for one thing.. Her large baby bump. The young Uchiha grinded his teeth as his Sharingan activated in anger.

She will be mine.. Very soon.. Sasuke thought. He had to work quickly as well. It was only a matter of time before Madara showed up and he had to battle for his prize.

Speaking of the Devil himself..

Saskue's smirk turned into a full-blown grin when he noticed his elder in the door way, Arms crossed and Mangekyou Sharingan blazing in the darkness. He turned around and stood eye-level with the Uchiha founder.

"What do you think you're doing, Boy?" Madara calmly muttered but his anger was written all over his handsome face.

"Simply familaring myself with whats mine, Madara." Sasuke said in a disrespectful tone, his hand itching to grab his sword.

Madara let a deep chuckle rumble in his throat which caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes to mere slits.

"Now where did you get the idea that she is yours Sasuke? I am the one who popped her cherry, Tasted her, Gave her her first orgasm and not to mention.. She is so beautifully filled with my child.." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke growled and pulled his sword of kusangi from its hilt and charged for the man right when his hands were blurring together in hand signs for his Tsukiyomi Genjutsu. The foolish boy was not about to get his pregnant mate in the mix of their fighting..

The younger man landed on his feet as he stood in a area of genjutsu he knew all too well: Tsukiyomi. Gripping his sword tighter in his hand he watched as Madara materilzed infront of him swinging his long leg in a roundhouse kick to knock the young uchiha several feet back.

"You have gotten stronger Sasuke.. But you are still a naive boy.." Madara muttered. As he grabbed him by his throat and squeezed Sasuke's throat until he began to change colour from lack of air.

Saskue winced and rubbed his throat as he tried to think of a plan to not only keep his prize but to destroy Madara as well.. His body hurt but he flew though handsigns anyway and took a deep breath.

"Katon: housenka no jutsu!"

Madara simply stood as the flames from the Jutsu didn't touch him. He cocked his head to the side and smiled Sickly sweet at Sasuke. He flew towards him and connected his fist with Sasukes jaw. Knocking the younger man out-cold.

It was the least he could do.. Itachi would not go peacefully and would surely tell Kami to rip him from the world if he caught wind of Sasuke being dead. Madara released the genjutsu and picked up his pink-haired mate..

You, my girl. Have almost cost me alot of trouble..

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sakura felt like she was flying, She felt the cool summery air against her heated skin and the elevation that you feel when youre tree-traveling with chakra. Sakura loved it.

She loved being in whoever arms these where. They were strong, Yet gentle, Hard, Yet soft and sculpted with defined muscle. She blinked open her emrald eyes slowly and came up her image of the man she fell so hard in love with.

His black spiky mane flowed through the wind and Sakura felt like she was being carried by Adonis himself. It didn't take long for Madara to realize she was awake. And luckily she was by the time they got home.. She did have to meet the Akatsuki After all..

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sakura stood in-front of the Akatsuki in all her pregnant glory. Many faces she didn't need to see especially Sasori. She couldn't help but feel smug as the puppet Master watched her with a deadly glare. He knew it would be nothing but trouble if he attacked her dead on.. But that doesn't mean he couldn't be a little verbal..

"Uchiha slut."

All movement and talking about Sakura and the baby's protection stopped. Normally, No-one here would be so bold but seeing as Madara wasn't here so that she could get used to the members on a day-to-day bases. But today, tension was thick enough to cut with a kunai.

Shocked still Sakura gave the darkest glare she could muster that didn't even take much effort seeing as she had been around her baby's father for so long that she could pick up on his "emotions".

"What did you call me?" Sakura growled, The sound making her baby kick her abdomen in fear and slight frustration.

"You heard me, Uchiha slut. Couldn't get your hands on Sasuke so you spread your legs for another. Now look at you, Pregnant with one of their demon spawns. You don't have any-."

Sasori's sentence of insult was ended because of a nice blow to the jaw that broke it in several different places. Dark Crimson blood dripped from his mouth. The same colour crimson swirled in the eyes of Madara Uchiha.

"If any of you, Have any issue with my chosen mate.. Speak now. And when you do you'll end up like Sasori." Madara Darkly muttered as he grabbed the broken puppet master by his neck and squeezed until Sasori turned an unhealthy shade of blue, before he could kill the man and send him back before time Madara dropped him on the floor and walked next to his Queen, wrapping a protective arm around her swollen stomach but failed to notice the puddle of water that surrounded her feet and the simple fact that she was so quiet.

"Madara-sama! Sakura-sama's water has broken!"

"What!?"

All was quiet until the most bloodcurtling, most pain filled scream Echoed among the chamber walls.

"We must get her to Konoha!."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Breathe Sakura, Breathe!" Tsunade yelled as she rushed and gave orders to the nurses and Shizune to prepare a labor and Delivering room. Luckily Sakura had gotten there in time. Her water might have broke, But she was not fully dilated.

Sakura couldn't believe that her little girl was on her way she couldn't think of anything that would induce her labor. She stood in thought as Shizune put heart monitors and IV's on her body while Tsunade slipped on some gloves and checked under the blanket for the baby's progress.

"You're about 2 centimeters along Sakura-chan. Your contractions are a little far apart too. Get comfortable Uchiha, You'll be here for a while."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said quietly.

"Hn." Madara quietly grunted as Shizune dimmed the lights in the room to not put un-necessary stress on Sakura. Once done she quietly slipped from the Delivering room.

"She's coming."

"Hn?" Madara asked as he looked up into her Jade eyes and warm smile.

"Im going to be a mommy."

_And I'm going to rule the world.._

"I know. You will be a wonderful mother."

_My plans have been completed.._

"Sakura are you ready to push?" Tsunade asked from behind a mask as she threw the sheet that covered her vaginal regions to the side and watched as her apprintace gripped Madara's gloved hand hard.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Lets begin then. Push down with all your might and count to ten."

One war cry, One broken hand, Verbally abused nurses, 9 hours and 17 minutes later.

The first Uchiha of the rebuilt Sharingan Clan was born.

"Sakura shes so gorgeous!."

"Look at those beautiful eyes!.'

"She's a small something. But shes healthy Sakura. Jusrt breast feed her more than normal and she'll gain weight."

Nothing about that mattered to the new parents. It was just them 3 in the room. Madara, The baby and Sakura.

Sakura was in awe. Her baby was born! Sunshine-chan was out! But that isn't what she was naming the quiet baby that gazed up at her with the prettiest Silver-grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Hitomi."

"Hm?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Madara, Cradling the yawning bundle a little closer.

"Her name. It matches her eyes.."

He too had been memorized by the colour of her eyes, They were so pure and wide. Like Two Diamonds.

"Would you like to hold her Mada-kun?" Sakura whispered quietly.

Madara gave a nod and reached down to Sakura level to retrieve the little bundle from her arms.

This was his little girl. His Hitomi. His major turn and advancement in his goal. But. He would give the child a normal kind of childhood. She will be trained of course.. Even if he was so close to ruling it he could taste it, He wasn't going to let his daughter go out into the world unprepared.

_But that's no worry now.. Everything is mine.._

**oh SNAP! Stuff is getting real. Sorry for the delay on the update! The baby is here! And for those who thought the baby's name was gonna start with "MIY" Orginally it was but Hitomi means Child with beautiful eyes. Her name would have been Miyako which means beautiful night child. Her full name is Hitomi Miyako Uchiha which means Beautiful night child with Beautiful eyes That Fans Fire. 3**

**but anyway R&R!**

**Ja'ne~**


	12. Father-Daughter Day: Hitomi And Madara

Madara held his new born in his arms with a small bottle in between his thumb and index finger. It had been at-least 5 days since Hitomi's birth. Both Mother And baby Mostly slept. But when the small bundle in his arms woke up with her soft whine instead of a loud cry he picked up the quiet child and swaddled her until she fell asleep or started sucking her lips to let him know she was hungry.  
When her diaper was full she would pull on her onsie with her pink mittens to let Sakura and Madara know that she was full and disliked the feeling. When it was just Hitomi and Sakura the small baby would try to rise her head to tell Sakura that she wanted to lay on her mothers chest. Laying on people's chest was her thing. She loved to hear their heartbeats and feel the rise and fall of peoples chest.

Wherever Hitomi wanted to be is where Madara put her.

After sitting the Crystal eyed infant on his leg and burping her he layed her on his chest for a moment until she fell asleep. When she did, he gently lifted her off of his chest and layed the baby gently into her pink and black swing, Set the vibrations on medium and set the swing on a soft setting as well. After covering her with her favorite blanket he walked into the shared room the sakura slept in. Just like any Uchiha mother she slept for days ate alot and dranked everything. To help her replenish her Chakra.

He leaned down to his sleeping wife and kissed her forehead Leaving the food he brought her on the table. He was about to lay down himself until he heard the soft mewing of Hitomi who he only just layed down moments earlier. With a sigh the new father stood and walked back inside the other room to retrieve his little baby.

"Hitomi-hime, You need to sleep." Madara said as he carried her in his arms. His words made the baby giggle which turned out to be gas. With a slight glare at his daughter he walked back into his dark room and pulled Hitomi's crib over towards the bed and layed her inside, giving her, her favorite stuffed animal and a pacifier, with that the newborn was finally asleep.

Afterwords, Madara got inside the soft cool sheets of his bed and snuggled his queen. With a flick of the lights and turning the T.V. On so that if Hitomi would wake up, the soft light would make her sleepy once more.

As he layed down he thought..

_So this is what a family feels like.. I have my perfect world indeed.._

* * *

**_Sorry For the lateness. I had just celebrated My birthday on December 10th so birthday Reviews would be nice! Sorry for the shortness also. Next update will be longer!_**

**_Love, MiniMahem. Happy holidays! _**


	13. The medicine: Who needs that?

-TIMESKIP. 3/2 years-

Hitomi sat on the floor with a box of crayons, drawing a very childish like picture of her parents, She was using the color black for this stick figure. It was supposed to be her father who she drew hair that was sticking our in several directions like Madara's hair did. She had two favorite colors. Pink and Black. Those colors because those were the colors of her parents hair so in retrospect, Her favorite color. Once she finished the black haired, diamond eyed child slipped ontop of her mother and fathers shared bed to grab one of her mothers medical juernals to place the picture in.

"Hitomi-chan! Are you in here?"

The little girl gasped and quickly slid under the bed. keeping her hand over her mouth to stay quiet.

"Ne, Is Hitomi-chan playing Hide-N-Seek?"

_**..Never give away your location, Hitomi. Never use any jutsu either if you are hiding, if you do then the game of hide and seek will be over...**_

_**..Ne, Hitomi.. If you ever find yourself alone. Always use the Teleportation jutsu your daddy taught you. Then you'll be right where I am okay?.."**_

The little Uchiha nodded mentally as she began doing hand seals for the jutsu it was only a few more before-

"There you are Hitomi." Deidara said as he looked at her from under the bed.

Hitomi smiled softly. Of all her new uncles it was Deidara who she cared for the most. She knew that Deidara was a re-animated soul by her father but she didn't mind.

"Ne, Hitomi, Your daddy wanted me to come and get you." Deidara said with a small smile. That made Hitomis beautiful eyes sparkle. Her daddy was home!

Hitomi slowly slid from under the bed and grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him to Madara's office.

When they entered Deidara ushered her in and walked out himself, Hitomi took a seat on the little pink stool that her father put her on when she was in timeout. She hesitantly looked up at her father.

He was everything in her eyes. The light of her world and the center of her universe.

"Hitomi." Madara's deep voice called out.

"Yes, father?" Hitomi responded in her quiet voice.

"How are you feeling? Have you taken your medicine?" Her father asked as he flipped a page in his workbook.

Hitomi paled. The medicine was icky and she hated the shot! You see, Hitomi had contracted the same disease that Itachi had contracted about 6 months ago. It made her cough up blood and faint from time to time. The medicine was slowly eating at the illness of course. Her mother made it so it was a show in to work.

"Hitomi you need to take your medicine . I dont like to see you fainting and coughing up blood." Madara said as he knelt down to her height, Cup of medicene in hand and capped needle with the other.

Hitomi gave him her best puppy dog eyes. It failed.

"Pick which one first. You know that if you take the shot now you wont have to do so when its naptime.." Madara said as he held a cup full of blue-ish green liquid in one hand, the syringe carefully in another.

Hitomi sighed and pointed to the needle. The medicine in the needle made her sleepy enough for naptime.. At least then she get to go see her mother and tell her how unfair her father was being.

The elder Uchiha smirked and got an alcohol wipe and rubbed it on the area of injection, As quickly as possible who pushed the needle in, injected the fluid and pulled it out. Hitomi didn't even feel it. He then reached over and gave her the cup of medicine.

Hitomi tried to give him her puppy eyes again. It failed miserably.

"Hitomi, Drink it so you can visit your mother. Take your nap, And come to me for your studies." Madara's baritone reached the little girl as she frowned, held her nose and tossed back the foul tasting liqud.

Madara smirked at her expression and shooed her away.

"Now, go visit your mother." He said as he went back to his desk and began to finish his work.

"Yes sir." Hitomi spoke and ran off.

Zetsu merged from the ceiling slowly and stared down at his Master.

"Shes grown so big in so little time." Spoke The white side in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes She has became quite the morsel." Spoke the Dark side, in a deep baritone.

"Touch her and die." Madara said not even looking up from his work.

The white said whimpered a bit while the dark simply smirked.

"Hitomi-chan, Whats wrong?" The pink-haired woman ask as she knelt down to pick up her toddler.

"Father gave me the shot." The little Uchiha said with a pout and held out her pale arm to show the band-aid.

Sakura smirked. Hitomi hated the shot but Madara could inject her so quickly she wouldn't even notice the needle going in.

"Hitomi-chan, you have to take your medicine Its very scary to see you coughing up blood and fainting, While your father will never admit it, with his pride, he gets very afraid when you have attacks."

Sakura explained as she held two glowing hands to her chest to lessen the little girls pain and eat away at the disease that showed deep in her chest.

Hitomi frowned. This was not befitting of a ninja, An uchiha. She didn't like being sick, Or not being able to train as long and make her father proud of her.

Sakura noticed the girls frown and scooped the small child in her arms.

"I love you Hitomi Miyako Uchiha-Haruno. And your father does too. You make him proud and myself even if you're sick. And you know what? When you get older I'm going to teach you myself." The pink-haired mother said and ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

Hitomi's Diamond colored eyes lit up. She would have her mothers power!

Sakura smiled sweetly and stood up from the bed, grabbing her daughters hand.

"C'mon. Lets go make sure Hidan hasn't killed Deidara."

Hitomi giggled and followed her mother closely.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have saved our village countless times, The world even. You have stopped an entire war with your power. You have fought a former Hokage well enough to take her Title. You have finished all of your Hokage training. Today I crown you, Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. Thank you, Rokudamie-sama."

** A/N: CLIFFHANGER! :DDDD I figured I should update today since today is the last day of 2012. Its been a hell of a year folks. A funny one at that. I know alot of you make me going out tonight, but PLEASE PLEASE! Dont drink and drive or get arrested. Please make your night memorable in a good way. Merry Christmas as well! HAPPY NEW YEAR! WELCOME 2013! **

**Love, MiniMahem. **


	14. Chapter 14

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I HAVE BEEN TRYING REALLY! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

Its been rough ever since school started up after new years. I've been working my ass off Trying to keep my grades up. I might have AB Honor roll Idk. I hope so. I've been trying my hardest to get the writers block outta my head. I've went so far as to writing a one shot with BDSM in it.

I'll post that maybe next week and Sakura is to Madara as uchiha is to baby, On Valentines day, As a special.

Again, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL IN THE DARK!

Happy Valentines day!

MiniMahem.


	15. Authors note before The Next 5 Chapters

I know that all of you have been wondering why in three months I have yet to update Sakura is to Madara as uchiha is to baby. Well, I've had writers block. And One of my favorite authors(Of Broken Love) Is about to get her account deleted because someone wanted to report her stories that are indeed RATED M and have RATED M content in them. So, now I'm kinda losing the urge to write, I got most of my inspiration from her and I just feel.. Sick. Because she's such an amazing author. So, This weekend maybe Sunday if I feel up to it, I will update.

Oh and To Nikedia, Or however you spell your name, You're right I haven't updated in 3 months. But what you haven't noticed is I dont have to if I dont want to. Stories take time and I am not on your time at all, I do have a life and I dont need someone to tell me that I have a specified time-period from an invalid. Thank you.

Excuse my rudeness, But I felt that needed to be said. I wil admit I'm a slow-writer, But this is the real world and I DO have responsibilities. Thank you to all my patient readers because With you all I have the confidence to do it again.

I promise I will have an update out by sunday.

Thank you.

Signed,

MiniMahem.


	16. It has Begun

Naruto Uzumaki stood over the crowd full of cheering villagers, Today he was crowned Hokage of Konoha, The way he was feeling right now was one of pure bliss and determination He wanted to make his mother and father proud, all his friends proud, Baa-chan proud. He wanted so much to go right that he couldn't help the sunshine grin that spread over his tanned face.

"Congratulations Naruto-sama, Now it is time to get down to business." Tsunade said with a small smirk.

"Y'know Naruto.. I always knew you could beat the odds, but not like this. I'm proud of you my boy, And so is your Father." Kakashi said with a happy eye crinkle and ruffled his blonde locks.

Naruto blushed. Even as Hokage Kakashi still treated him as the little knuckle-headed kid he was.

Tsunade smiled and ushered them all into the Hokage's office, sitting Naruto down in his new desk.

" Now Naruto, I know you weren't set on getting to work so quickly, But this needs your undivided attention." Tsunade said as her honey-colored eyes harded.

Naruto's face immediately hardened to seriousness, giving him an even more advantage on looking exactly like his father, Minato.

"What is it?" He asked as he folded his hands together and leaned in to get a even look at the elder woman.

"Akatsuki, Hokage-sama." Shikaku said in a grave voice.

Akatsuki? But.. They were dead. All of them were, Each killed by a different member of Konoha.

"Thats impossible, Akatsuki is dead." Naruto said in a nervous voice.

Tsunade simply sighed as Kakashi spoke with his arms crossed.

"Unfortunately, Naruto. They are indeed alive, Fortunately, They do not pose a threat, in fact they are someones protection."

Someone? Who?

"Who?"

"Haruno Sakura." Shikaku said.

Sakura-chan?! Where is she? What about the baby? Is she okay? Is she.. healthy?

With an attempt to hide his excitement, Naruto smiled slightly and nodded for the older jounin to continue.

"Haruno-san will be here in 3 days Hokage-sama, Along with the Uchiha Child and Akatsuki. But this is of up most importance because of.. The younger Uchiha."

Sasuke..

"What about him?" The new Hokage asked as he stopped himself from growling, or even grinding his teeth. He knew that Sasuke might pose some threat to Sakura and her little girl.. probably throwing them into a War with Uchiha Madara that the village sure as hell couldn't afford.

"The young Uchiha might attempt to harm Haruno-san and her child Hokage-sama, We have to detain or at-least put him on ANBU watch guard." Shikaku said in all seriousness.

Naruto sighed. He'd hate to put his friend, almost brother into jail.. But he has to do whats best for his village, If not, Something serious could go wrong.

"Alright.. It looks like I have no choice. Have ANBU teams 2 and 3 arrest Uchiha Saskue."

* * *

Hitomi was in so much trouble she couldn't stand it. _What have I done? _Were the only thoughts that went through the young girls mind as she ran away from Her father, Mother, And Akatsuki.

You see Today Hitomi refused to take her medicine no matter what the cost, The disease of hers was getting so serious that it started to cut and shred up her lungs. Hitomi had a rare lung disease simliar to the one that killed Itachi It was curable with the medicine that Sakura made.. And it has to be injected and she had to drink a serum for her to breath easy. Neither of the treatments were very pleasant seeing as now Hitomi had to take the injection in three different areas of her body. But today.. Today Hitomi made a big mistake of kicking her father in his nono place and taking off running when he tried to give her the injection.

"Hitomi Uchiha! Come back here this _INSTANT!" _Madara yelled as he chased after the little girl with fury deep in his Sharingan eyes.

"NO! I don't want the shot!" She screamed back at him and turnt the corner of the large hallway only to be stopped by something bulky, Large, tall and unfortunately, Blue.

"Aye Squirt! Why're you runnin'?" Kisame asked with a confused expression on his blue face.

_Ha! Its Kisame! I'm saved!_

Hitomi gave the shark-man her best puppy dog eyes. Kisame always fell for it due to how large she could get them to be.

"Kisame Oji-kun. Father wants to give me my medicine and I dont want it." She pouted up at him.

Kisame's eye twitched. He knew the little girl hated getting her medicine but she needed it so desperately he had to take her back to Madara.

So he did.

After all the screaming, biting, Scratching, and crying for her uncle Deidara, Kisame finally got her back to Madara's office.

"Have fun Squirt!" Kisame Cackled and left the room.

All was quiet between the space of Madara's desk, and Hitomi's tiny pink stool.

"Before I start on your list of punishments, I shall start by saying that you're grounded." Madara spoke with an even tone as he glared down at his daughter.

Hitomi kept her head down, She knew this would be the outcome of it all in the first place.

Madara knelt down next to her, capped needle in one hand, Cup full of orangepurple liquid in another.

"Bu da-"

"No buts. You need your medicine." Madara said in a tone that blocked any discussion.

Hitomi sighed and pulled up her pants leg, and held up her arm infront of him. Madara uncapped the one of the needles that was filled with a dark blue liquid.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Ow!"

Hitomi flinched when the sharp point of the needle entered her flesh 3 times.

"Here.. Drink this and you can go nap. After that come back to me, And you are not getting away from your punishments."

_Damn._

Madara smirked as he watched his little girl walk from his office. Now.. He had bigger fish to fry. He had to get his child and wife to Konoha.. Someone was trying to oppose him. And he needed his family to be safe. This boy.. whom ever he is, Will not escape the Sharingan users wrath.

This time no-one will oppose him.

This time no-one will fight him.

This time.. He would have total control.

* * *

_Another Father-Daughter Day. No Sakura in this one. I'm trying to explain whats wrong with Hitomi and everyones situation in this chapter. Next chapter will have lemons. Oh! And you'll finally get to see Hitomi's abilities. As well as the new relationship thats coming soon._

_Also, Sorry about not updating after three months. I'm a bit busy and finals is this month_._ So ready for May 23rd. I missed you guys too. _

_Also guys. Review pwease. :D_

_Love,_

_MiniMahem._


	17. Hitomi's Illness: An explanation

Hitomi's disease was deviated from Itachi's. Except in Hitomi's case, instead of her lungs filling up with fluid and blood like itachi, her immune system rejects her own bio-treatment that the body does and cuts up her lungs. Really badly. Her white blood cells( Immune cells) Think that her lungs pose a threat to her body and eat through the tissue, creating the image that her lungs are cut up. I haven't put that in there yet, But Hitomi has to sleep with something to help her breath at night. The injection that she receives is what puts her body in a restful stage, The serum that she drinks is infused with Sakura's chakra, To heal her cut lungs and makes her white blood cells help her heal again. But if she doesn't take it daily the newly healed tissue will be ate through again, giving her more pain and thats why she hates herself sometimes for it. Granted her medicine is working, But there's a reason why she hates it, The needle is large and it does cause a lot of pain going in, instead of just through muscle by its-self, is through the muscle and directly into her blood stream, the medicine in the syringe is also hypodermic, creating more pain for her. The medicine she drinks, tastes like old garbage, There is no way to possibly make it taste better. If she dis-continues to take her medicine on time, Hitomi might need an organ donor because her body can't take her cells turning on her. If she evers get sick, like with a cold, her cells will immediately think her lungs are the cullprate and attack them with no mercy and could possibly kill her. But that won't happen because her parents don't let her outside much. Only in some circumstances will she exit the home, But until her illness is fully destroyed, She can't be let out. Her training can only be conducted inside, with cool, dry air to help her breathe. Her room was specially modified according to her illness. Her room is always cool and is very sterile to keep outside germs out. And just like a newborn baby, You always have to wash your hands before going into Hitomi's room.

_That about sums it up._ _I'm out of town right now guys so I'll have a new update by next Friday. It would have been today(Tonight its 11:41pm) But unfortunately, My mother bummed me out pretty badly by bringing up something that shouldn't have been brought up and then called me ungrateful at the end of it. So right about now I'ma bit depressed and doubting my existence in the world at the moment. So (If I make it.) I'll see you guys next week! _

_Oh btw! My IMVU name is Vayniti, I changed it so it would match my . Make sure you send me a message stating that you're a reader of mine so I can add you properly. I don't like random adds. _

_ Be cool ya'll. _

_Ja ne. _

_Vayniti_


End file.
